My Miracle Discontinued
by Deliciously-Demonic
Summary: Identical twins girls born into slavery with no one but each other as friends. But then the more adventuress one of the two runs away from their master. The other is given to the Pharaoh of Egypt. AtemXOC. Inspired by Binding Love by dreamcloud51
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress Chit Chat-** Hey! This is my *counts* 8th story! Time Flies don't it? it's my third Yu-Gi-Oh story (Check out Seto's Betrayal! A short, two chapter story involving an AtemXOC Pairing like this one.) I hope you like this story better then Seto's Betrayal, though. I didn't really work my hardest on that one, but I'm working my fingers off for this one!

**Full Summary:** Identical twins girls born into slavery with no one but each other as friends. But then the more adventuress one of the two runs away from their master. Her sister is punished, and she hates her twin. She hates men. She can't wait to pay off her parent's debt so she can be free. But it was easier with her twin. With her gone, she can't pay it off. Her master gets bored with her and passes her off to the Pharaoh of Egypt. Can the Pharaoh change Holly's mind about men? Where did Heather run away to?

**Pairings:** AtemXOC (THAT'S obvious enough. I can't tell you the other till later!)

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! PLEASE, KAZU! DON'T PLAY THE LAWYER MONSTER!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**My Miracle  
**

**Chapter One**

**A PRESENT?!**

Holly followed her master's horse. He wrists burned as the rough twine ropes rubbed her skin. The horse jumped forward and jerked Holly. She tripped and fell in the dirt. Her master laughed as she picked herself up. She grimaced and kept up, running whenever the horse jumped again. They reached the town in Upper Egypt where the Pharaoh had his palace. Children looked through the windows and parents looked at her through narrow eyes. She saw that they all, like her master, had tanned skin, while hers was pale. Their hair and eyes were dark, while her hair was a light brown and her eyes bright green. She thought of Heather. Her head fell and tears gathered. The scars still shone berry red on her back. They tingled, and her tears stopped. How dare she? She knew that Holly would be punished if she fled. What made it worse, was she went for _him_. She looked up and gasped. A Palace was right in front of them. Her master took her and the horse to the stables. He cut the rope holding her to the horse. He grabbed her silk sleeves as she dusted herself off. She put the silk sleeves and undid the pins that held her dress up. She put on the Egyptian sandals she had been given. Her master grabbed her wrist and marched her to the entrance of the palace. He let go of her and said their names to the guards. They let them in. The lights were so..._bright_. She hadn't used that word in a while. Her master walked up and bowed to the Pharaoh as she looked around in awe. "Certified pure; age, sixteen; relatives, one sister, one father, one mother, status of all unknown...." Holly stopped listening to him. He was listing off her good aspects, but she didn't care. When he had said status unknown, she silently cheered. She may hate Heather, but at least she was alive. Heather was still her sister. She then looked at the Pharaoh and nearly gasped. He was not like the other leaders she knew about-they were all fat, old, and boring. The Pharaoh was young-at least a year or two older then her, he was in shape, and he was handsome. At least she wasn't being given to the leader of Rome!

Atem half-listened to the man. He only heard up to how old the girl was, then stopped listening. He had never thought he would be given a girl. His father had been given one once before, but he had set her free since his mother had been in the room when he had been given her. He looked over lazily at the girl and froze, eyes wide. She was...beautiful. She had pale skin, so she was probably from the north, light brown hair and green eyes. He had never seen a girl quite like that before. He waited for the man to finish and said, in what was the best faked bored voice he could do, "Take her to an empty room." Two maids escorted her to a guest room. He watched as she went then turned back to the man. "Thank you, sir, for the...gift." The man bowed again and left. Atem stretched and yawned. His muscles ached from sitting in the throne for so long. He wanted to run around an release his pent up energy. He stood up and walked down to the door to the garden. "Pharaoh, what are you doing?" he turned and saw Mahado. "Taking a late night stroll. My muscles need to be used before I go to bed." Mahado nodded and walked away. Atem entered the garden and walked to a fruit tree. "Hey-your suppose to float!" Atem turned around and saw Mana pointing her staff at him. "I didn't know that. If I had, I would have floated." he said in a teasing voice. Mana smiled. She walked over and picked some fruit off the tree. She took a big bite and said "Yum!" Atem rolled his eyes. "We were given a slave today." Atem told her. Mana looked right at him. "I know. She's in the room next to mine." Atem pointed his eyes away, embarrassed. He needed to talk with those maids. They did that on purpose, he was sure.

Holly looked in awe at her room. It wasn't very large or extravegant, but to her it was heaven. She walked over to the bed and sat on it. I was soft with silk sheets and a pillow. She lay her head on the pillow and gasped. "What?" she turned around. A girl with biege clothes and a strange staff looked at her. "The pillow;it's just stone with cushioning!" The girl raised an eyebrow and said "That's a normal pillow. Trust me, you'll be glad tonight. It's really hot and stuffy. The stone pillow will keep your head at an angle so air blows under your neck." Holly blushed and said "Oh...by the way, my names Holly." the girl smiled and said "I'm Mana. Nice to meet you, Holly." Holly smiled at Mana. "MANA!" Mana glanced out the door and said "Uh-oh. I should-" she was cut of me another "MANAAAAAAA!" Mana ran out the door and Holly shuddered. She wondered what would make some one yell like that. Oh well, at least it wasn't her. She went over to the bed and lay down. Today had been the best day of her life. But that wasn't saying very much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Chit Chat-**YAY! MY FIRST REVIEW!

Shiloh 07865  
2009-08-20 . chapter 1

It's gooey and romantic... and I love it!! Please update soon!

Thank You, Shiloh 07865! It hasn't gotten to it's _most_ romantic yet, but it's on it's way.  
Anywho, back to the story!

**Recap:**Holly was given, in a very rough manner, to Atem. She can't keep her eyes off him! But he can't look away from her either. Atem takes a walk in the Royal Garden, and Mana tries to surprise him, though she fails. It is revealed that Mana _might _have a crush on Atem that he is aware of. But later, after Holly is put in her room, Mana becomes friends with the slave girl.

**Full Summary:** Identical twins girls born into slavery with no one but each other as friends. But then the more adventuress one of the two runs away from their master. Her sister is punished, and she hates her twin. She hates men. She can't wait to pay off her parent's debt so she can be free. But it was easier with her twin. With her gone, she can't pay it off. Her master gets bored with her and passes her off to the Pharaoh of Egypt. Can the Pharaoh change Holly's mind about men? Where did Heather run away to?

**Pairings:**AtemXOC

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. If I did, I would have made this part of the Millennium World Story line. But I don't, so this ain't in there.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**My Miracle  
****  
Chapter Two**

**Friends till the...end?**

Holly opened her eyes slowly. She thought she was still in the Slave's cabin at her old master's home. But then she realized she was lying on a bed and not on the ground. She got off the bed and got dressed. The Pharaoh had supplied her with clothes. He was very generous. For a man. She left the room and then stopped. Where was she going to go to eat? "Hello Holly!" Holly turned around and saw Mana. "Hey Mana." she said unenthusiastically (A/N: YAY! I SPELT IT RIGHT ON THE FIRST TRY! *Does the victory dance* It'll be funnier to peoples who watched the capsule monsters Yu-Gi-Oh movie). "Why are you so sad?" Mana asked. "It's just...I've always know pain and suffering...and now...I guess I still expect it." Holly said dramaticlly. "Don't be so melodramatic all the time!" Mana said cheerfully. Holly smiled. "Oh and uhm...before I forget...the Pharaoh wants to see you." Mana said. "MANA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!" Holly shrieked. Mana blushed. "It's slipped my mind...?" Holly glared at Mana. "He's waiting in the garden. Good luck!" Holly ran off, and Mana said "You'll need it."

Holly ran out into the garden. The Pharaoh was just around the next turn. She flattened her dress and walked around the corner. "Hello." she said awkwardly. He smiled. She blushed. "What do-I mean, Why did you call me, Pharaoh?" she asked. "Please, call me Atem." The Pharaoh told her flashing another winning smile. "Yes, Your H-Atem." She stuttered. "Hmm...your Atem...? I like that. Hey, you know what, forget Pharaoh! Call me 'Your Atem!' " she laughed and he smiled again. She walked over to him. "Uhm.. what's it like being king?" she asked. "You sure you wanna know?" Atem asked seriously. "No, that's why I asked." Holly shot at him sarcastically. "All right, you asked for it!" He said. "It's hard, basically, and terribly boring. I'd rather just hang around the garden, like I did when I was younger. Now I sit on the throne and watch the priests take evil ka out of people's souls with the Millennium Items. I can't even catch some sleep if I'm tired. If I even close my eyes for more then a minute, Siamun wakes me up. You'd think it'd be cool, sitting on the throne, watching these monsters get sealed into stone slabs, but It's really dull. As soon as a cool looking monster comes out, Seto seals it away with the Millennium Rod before I get to see something fun happen. What's worse, I'm not even allowed to fight with _my_ ka spirit." Atem said. Holly cocked her head "Ka spirit? Millennium Items?" she said, confused. "Ka spirits are the spirits in the souls of people with strong hearts that can be called out to help protect their master. The Millennium Items are items created to help seal away evil ka into stone slabs for the priest to use to help protect Egypt."  
"Oh."

"Okay, why don't you tell me about your self?" Atem asked her a while later. "Oh...uhm...well, I guess I could.... I was born in Dier el-Medina. My father was a tomb builder, a very skilled one at that. We were very well off. My mother wore expensive Tunics and jewelry imported from Rome. My sister, Heather, always wore pretty silk dresses and had a golden brooch with blue and pink gemstones on it. I didn't join them in their splurging, but I looked the other way on their vanity. Then my father...he went right into a trap for tomb-robbers. That he set. It was a lungful of deadly chemicals, the kind that's in the paint for the paintings on the tomb walls. It got in his eyes, too. He stumbled around the room and hit his head on something. He fell to the floor, to move...never more. He was dead within five minutes. My mom, my sister and I were left without any means of earning things to trade. My mother had gotten used to the life of luxury. She moved back with her parents, dragging me and my sister with her. When our grandparents died, our mother took all their belongings left on this earth and traded as much as she could for clothes and jewelry and make-up and wigs. Then she ran out of things to trade. She sold me and my sister to a Roman... for golden collars and silk dresses. Me and my sister were only eight. Then, when we were thirteen, she met him. My sister met the man she swore to love forever. After keeping their relationship secret for two years, she ran off with him. I was beaten for what my sister did. Then my master tried to find men to sell me to. They thought I was cursed, and would have nothing to do with me. It was my eyes. They thought I would bring tragedy to their family if I was their servant. But then my master found that he could pass me off to...you. He thought he was clever, the idiot. Thought if I was cursed then he'd pass me off to Egypt and curse them, then Rome could overtake Egypt. But too bad for him, I'm not cursed." Tears streamed down Holly's face. She laughed bitterly. "I guess I'm meant to be property forever. That's what my mother told me. That I was never a person. She said that I wasn't suppose to existence. It was just suppose to be Heather. She said I was cursed, too." Holly said, crying softly. She wiped her eyes and stood up straight. "I guess I just took things too personally. Silly of me, right?" Holly glanced at Atem's killer eyes. They were now soft and full of sympathy. "I'd better go back in the palace." she told him. She ran back in and up to her room. She shouldn't have said anything about her past.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow, short chapter. I couldn't think of what to do after that, so this chapter ends here.


End file.
